The Pink Diary
by Flower Song Princess
Summary: Under those faded pages, remains a mystery untold. Oneshot! MxN with slight RxH R


This is my first one-shot

**This is my first one-shot. Please review after! This was inspired by the color of Anne Frank's diary, and the chain letter which left me sleepless for nights.**

I Dedicate This Story To: Joey Rose, Azl, Nicole and All of My Friends and Batch Mates! I dedicate this story to you! I will never forget you!

**The Pink Diary**

**-Under those faded pages, remains a mystery untold-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Part I – The Story of Ami Suzuki

It was the same day as ever; Mikan going to school, Hotaru hitting her with a baka gun, Natsume peeking under Mikan's skirt, and Ruka blackmailed by the Ice Queen herself. It was like any other day. Well, that's what they think...

"Guys, come here! Look!" A shouting Yuu was running while holding something. Yuu went to the classroom and opened the paper he was holding. The class was amazed by what they saw.

"Wait, Alice Academy was found in 1948?" Koko asked

"Look at the students back then!" Nonoko exclaimed

Mikan was curious, so she read the paper too.

"Ami Suzuki. Gee, who's that?" Mikan asked. The class gasped after. "What's wrong?"

"Mikan, don't tell me you don't know the tragic story of Ami Suzuki." Anna said.

"I don't know…" Mikan replied

"Seriously?" Anna asked as Mikan nodded her head.

"Actually, Natsume knows about the legend of Ami Suzuki." Ruka joined. "C'mon Natsume, tell us the story."

Natsume, who was sitting down, replied; "I won't. Little girls like Mikan are scared of scary stories."

Mikan popped a vein. "Who're you calling little girl?! For your information, I'm 15, and I'm a young lady. Not a little girl!"

Natsume sighed after. "Fine, I'll tell you the story."

"In 1948, a few years after the war, Alice Academy was found. Students who had special abilities known as "Alices" were able to enter that school. There was this teenage girl known to be Ami Suzuki. She was very popular, and many boys fall in love with her.

"Ami Suzuki keeps a pink diary, explaining all her thoughts and opinions during the day. She put so much effort in that diary, and no one even had the chance to read it. To her, her diary was her best friend to whom she shares her secrets, and everything.

"Unfortunately, she encountered a chain letter which she found lying on the grass. She read it, and it said; "If you didn't pass this to another person, you'll die tonight." Believing it was only someone's pranks, she didn't pass it, but she wrote the whole letter in her diary.

"The next day, the academy found her, mercilessly killed inside her room. Blood was everywhere, and pieces of her body were found lying on the floor. Nobody knew who did it; even the academy can't solve a problem like this. The academy prayed for her after. But the strange thing is… her diary was not found yet. That's the story of Ami Suzuki." Natsume ended the story.

"Ooh," the class was amazed. Some were a bit afraid, but some were really frightened, including Mikan.

"Na-Na-Natsume, i-is Th-that story re-real?" Mikan asked frighteningly.

"Tch. I told you it's not for little girls." Natsume replied.

"I'm not a little girl! I was a bit scared… I'm not a little girl and I'm not frightened, okay?"

"Whatever you say, polka."

"PERVERT!"

Class began after. Mr. Narumi entered the class with a grin.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Part II – Curiosity Kills the Brunette

After class, Mikan went straight to her room. Since the girls' dorm is getting fixed, they were told to stay at the old dorms. Mikan was carrying her books while remembering about Ami's past.

"Gee, poor Ami. She was only 15 when she died. And mercilessly! Oh, I get Goosebumps every time I hear about it. What's that chain letter supposed to be?" Mikan thought.

Mikan laid her books on the floor, and tried to look for her key inside her bag. She found it and opened her door. She brought her books, and shut the door behind her back.

She was humming her favorite song as she laid her books on her desk. Then, she did her report for tomorrow. While writing about the topic, she happens to hear noises from outside. She paused for a while, and looked back but nobody's there. Again, crackling noises disturbed her, so she took a glimpse once more, but nobody was there. Once more, the noises were beginning to crackle noisily. It's like they were about to fall. Then, Mikan heard Yuu, Koko, and Ruka's screams as they landed on Mikan's soft bed.

Mikan was so surprised; she accidentally hit her books as it fell down. "What are you doing here?!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up, putting her hands on her waists.

"We found out that you were frightened about Ami Suzuki," Koko said

"We decided to scare you." Yuu concluded

"But Yuu was having problems with his illusion Alice!" Ruka exclaimed. "Now get off of me or I might break a leg!"

"Alright guys; who told you to do this?" Mikan asked

"Natsume." They replied in unison.

Mikan popped a vein. "That darn Hyuuga! Trying to scare me?! And let me guess, he wants to know what prints I'm currently wearing, huh?" Mikan asked. The three nodded their head as their reply.

Mikan gave a deep sigh, and said; "Now go back to your dorms or I'll tell Mr. Narumi about this."

"Fine." The three replied as they headed to the door and went outside. Mikan closed the door for them.

Finally, Mikan can enjoy her privacy. She picked up the pile of books that were on the floor. While picking it up, she encountered a strange, pink book.

"What's this?" Mikan asked herself as she was observing it carefully. "I don't own something that is old as this. Maybe it's one of the former students' books. But by its looks, it's not a textbook."

Mikan observed it once more, but she became curious of what was inside. She decided to open it and look at it. While she read it, she knew that it was a diary. But not any ordinary diary, it was Ami Suzuki's diary.

Mikan didn't know that it was Ami's, since the signature was Mimi. But Mikan didn't know that it was Ami's nickname. While Mikan was reading it, she became sleepy, so she decided to read it tomorrow.

Our protagonist wakes up in an early morning filled with joy. She seems to be happy since it's the last day of the middle terms exam. After the test, she decided to go to the Sakura tree, bringing the diary with her.

He saw the brunette walking by, and greeted her with her sweet hellos. She sat down as he noticed that she was carrying a faded book.

"What's that strawberries?" He asked her.

"It's a diary." She replied with a smile.

"Yours?"

"No, it belongs to someone else." She replied as she opened it and read it.

"Who owns it?" Natsume asked

"I don't know but I think its Mimi since the signature says it. And I think it's from the 1940's." Mikan answered.

"You found it in the room you were staying?"

"Yeah, I did. Actually, it was all of a sudden. Wait a minute. You planned to scare me yesterday! You pervert!" She exclaimed

"…" was Natsume's reply.

"Fine; nice talking to myself." Mikan said as she turned to the next page of the diary. She skipped one page, and she saw that there was nothing left on the next page.

"This might be her last entry." Mikan said to herself. Then, she began to read it.

"_Send this to anyone or you'll die tonight._

"_There was this girl who encountered a chain letter from the ground. She read it, but she didn't believe in them so one day, while she was all alone, the grim reaper went to her and took her life. The next day, she was mercilessly murdered, skinned and hung. Police tried to look if she was been murdered or any signs that someone did, but no one found it. They searched for any suicide letter, but nothing was found,_

"_Send this to anyone or you'll die tonight. This is definitely true."_

While reading the letter, she was startled, frightened. She was too scared that she wasn't able to make a move. The boy that was on the other side looked at her and asked; "What's the matter, strawberries?"

"Na-Na-Natsume, re-remember the… the di-di-diary of A-Ami Su-Su-Suzuki?" Mikan said as she trembled in fear.

"Why?" Natsume asked

"Ami… Ami… Mimi?! Oh no!! Natsume, help me!" Mikan cried as she ran to Natsume and cried. "Natsume, I'm cursed!"

"What makes you think that?" Natsume asked

"I think I just read Ami Suzuki's diary. And it says that I'll die tonight!"

"But why don't you send it to someone else?"

"I don't want to because if I did, they would get hurt."

"Who cares if they'd get hurt?"

"I care for others Natsume, and if they'd get hurt, I'd be hurt to since they're my friends. But now, I'm afraid! Maybe because I'll die!"

Natsume wanted to comfort Mikan from the start. He just doesn't know how. He tries to lift his hand to hug her, slowly he tried but he gave up. "Just stop crying polka; you're giving me germs." Natsume said.

"What the. Why did I say that?" Natsume thought.

Mikan tried to be strong at that moment. She stopped crying and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Natsume. It's just that… I'm too scared to sleep."

"So you finally admitted that you're a little girl, huh?" Natsume asked.

"I'm not a little girl, alright? And stop teasing me! This isn't funny." Mikan replied as she walked away, but she stopped for a while and called Natsume; "Can you come with me?"

"No,"

"Please Natsume! I'm so scared! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"FINE!" Natsume exclaimed. "If it makes you shut up, okay."

"Thanks Natsume!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Part III – Sleepovers; So We Can be Safe!

While the gang was at Central Park, hanging out, they decided to sit for a while and eat some snacks. Mikan was so scared; she was holding Hotaru's hand while trembling in fear. The gang noticed her act, and asked; "What's the problem, Mikan?"

"Uh…"

"She found the lost diary of Ami Suzuki and she read the chain letter by mistake." Natsume answered the question for her. The gang gasped after, except for Hotaru and Natsume. They were surprised that Mikan will die soon.

"Mikan, you're not going to pass it to us, are you?" Yuu asked, scared.

"Of course not. I care so much about you guys. I won't do that. But I'm still afraid! I'll be sleeping alone tonight, and if I die tonight… oh! I don't know what to do!" Mikan exclaimed.

While she wept, the twins thought of an idea. "Hey, how about we set up a sleepover, Mikan? Then, we shall prove that this chain letter is not true." Anna and Nonoko said.

"But Anna, Nonoko, Ami Suzuki died the next day since she didn't pass it. That means, Mikan's cursed." Koko disapproved of what they were thinking.

"Mikan's our friend. If she's happy, then we're happy. If she's sad, then we'll be sad too. If she'll laugh with us, then we'll laugh with us. We'll do anything just to be by her side…" Nonoko said as she patted Mikan's back. "Except when you're jumping over a cliff, you're on your own."

"Oh, thanks guys. But, what if you guys die as well?" Mikan asked.

"We didn't think of that…" Anna replied. "But still, Mikan made a difference in our lives. She was able to do something… so what should we give her in return? Nothing? Let's sleep with Mikan even if it's the last thing we shall do. At least the Academy's happy, so that won't be a problem."

"So, are you going?" Anna asked the gang.

"Yeah," Ruka, Koko, and Yuu replied in unison

"Hotaru?" Anna asked while Hotaru was fixing her invention.

"Fine, I'll sleep with the Baka." Hotaru replied as Mikan smiled.

"Natsume?" Anna asked. But instead of answering, Natsume just left the gang like they weren't there. He was walking with his hands inside his pockets. He was playing it cool, but this was serious. Who would even care for Mikan's death?

Natsume always loved our dear brunette. But it's not his style to act like you're caring someone. He was born in a cold world, so leave him like that. But Natsume believed about the story of Ami Suzuki. He really cared about Mikan.

He stood upon a hill, feeling the warm breeze on his face, and taking the glimpse of the world from there. "Is she really going to die?" He thought while looking at the trees below.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Part IV – This is the End

It was night time already, and the girls were prepared for their sleepover. They were inside Mikan's room when the door knocked. Mikan stood up and opened the door; it was the three guys!

"Ruka, Yuu, Koko! You did come!" Mikan said

"Mikan, you're our friend. We want to thank you for making Natsume change." Ruka said as Hotaru entered the room with a camera, taking pictures of the blonde guy with the bunny and the pajamas.

"Imai! You blackmailing freak!" Ruka exclaimed as Hotaru continued on taking pictures.

"These pictures are my last snapshots, so give me another chance." Hotaru said as she continues to take pictures.

"Fine," Ruka replied.

"So, we're all here?" Mikan asked the gang.

"Everyone but Natsume." Anna replied as Mikan looked out the window.

"He might be there…" Mikan thought. Suddenly, she ran to the door, and she ran going outside. She wanted to see Natsume, even for the last time. She ran and ran in her pajamas, and went to the Sakura Tree.

She ended up there, panting and panting so hard. He was looking at the stars and the moon up above the sky. Then, he saw her running out of breath.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

"What are you doing here Baka?" Natsume asked.

"It's fine. You can call me whatever you want for the last time. Because I think I'll die soon." Mikan replied as she walked near Natsume, and sat beside him.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

"Polka,"

"Hmm,"

"Aren't you worried that you'll die tonight?"

"At first, I was. But I suddenly realized that there are those people around me who believes that I'll still be by their sides even if I'm in the other side."

"But, do you think that you'll still be living tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But, as long as you have faith, I know that I'll still live."

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Silence filled the area for a while. It felt more romantic than before. While looking at her hazel orbs, Natsume gawked at her closer and closer. Mikan noticed this, and looked at Natsume's crimson orbs. Then, they reached each others' lips, and a kiss occurred.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
and it's all because you're by my side._

"Natsume, I have something to tell you!" Mikan said. "I… Love…"

"I love you too." Natsume replied as he curved his lip.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

"I want to tell you this before, but I don't know where to start. And since this may be my last time here, I want to let you know that I love you." Mikan said.

_When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The two returned, holding each others' hand. The gang was fast asleep, waiting for the two to come back. Mikan closed the room in silence, so nobody would hear them. Then, while taking their first step, the siren turned on. The gang woke up, seeing Mikan and Natsume holding each others' hands.

"Oh, you've returned." Yuu said as he yawned.

"Guys, what's the siren for?" Mikan asked.

"Hotaru was overprotective of you; she wanted to make sure that no one would come to hurt Mikan." Anna said as she stretched her arms.

"Well, I'm fine. Now, let's go back to sleep." Mikan said.

"Good night,"

"Good night," then, the lights turned off, and they slept soundly.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Part V – Case Closed

The next day…

"What?!"

"You kids, you freaked out about it! The case was solved years ago!" Mr. Narumi said.

"What do you mean Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked.

"Because there was this guy who kept blackmailing another guy to save them from the enemies who wanted to ambush the academy. The blackmailer kept doing this for four years. The guy who blackmailed him told him that if he didn't do what he was supposed to do, his love ones will die. One night, the guy was really tired so he got sick and didn't go on the mission. So the blackmailer killed Ami Suzuki, his girlfriend." Mr. Narumi explained.

"Ah…" the gang said in amazement.

"So the chain letter wasn't true?" Mikan asked

"If it was, you'll be dead by now. So don't believe those chain letters. They're just a waste of time." Mr. Narumi said as he left the room.

"So, it was all a joke." Koko said.

"Yeah," Yuu replied

"Well, let's celebrate this day when Mikan's still alive!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed as they grabbed Yuu and Koko, going to central town.

"Gee, it was all a joke. So Imai, can I have my pictures back?" Ruka asked.

"I knew that there was no curse from the start. I just made the whole thing up so you'd fall for it." Hotaru replied as she rode on her duck-mobile and left Ruka.

Ruka popped a vein. "Hotaru! You blackmailing freak!" Ruka chased Hotaru as fast as he could, leaving the two alone.

"So, let's join Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Whatever," Natsume replied.

"It's true… you have changed!" Mikan said as she ran, dragging Natsume along.

FIN

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Hey there guys! Whoo! That was my one-shot! Please Review this after! Oh, and please vote for my polls in my profile. Just scroll down for the summaries.**

**Please review this! Oh, and read my other fic, "Youichi's Birthday Present". **

'**Hana-Chan'**


End file.
